The Weapon
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: For 6 years she has been hunted by the Dark. For 6 years she has been sought after by the Light and only now does she choose a side in this ancient war. It’s her destiny to fight, but it’s her own decisions that will decide life or death for herself and


**Another story I wrote when I was away. Have fun reading and please remember to review. XD**

**For 6 years she has been hunted by the Dark. For 6 years she has been sought after by the Light and only now does she choose a side in this ancient war. It's her destiny to fight, but it's her own decisions that will decide life or death for herself and those around her. It's her destiny to fight, but her will to survive that will change life as we know it.**

**(Inspired from 'Elektra')**

**Prologue**

Having been on the run since I was 16 was hard, sure, but now at 22 years of age I have learnt to accept it and move on with my life. Moving from place to place every 2 weeks wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. No friends bringing me down, no family being my weakness. Just me, myself and I on the road. I trained myself, honing my powers over and over until they worked to my advantage, but even now they aren't perfect and I train for about 6 hours or more a day.

2 years after I was on the run I met him. He was in a fight with 3 others in an alleyway. He looked like her knew what he was doing, but the funny thing was… he wasn't even touching his 3 opponents. They were hitting _themselves_. The one I was looking at in curiosity was just moving his hands from side to side and looked like her was concentrating really hard on what he was doing.

I stayed in the shadows, completely still, completely silent and watched as his 3 opponents knocked themselves unconscious.

"I know you're there, little miss red riding hood," his voice chilled me to the bones as I jumped in shock. The fact that he could sense me, not to mention know what I was wearing, was incredibly rare, if not impossible. No ordinary human could see, hear or smell me. In other words, no one _normal_ would be able to know I was there unless I let myself be seen, heard or smelt. So this man was obviously not _normal_.

"how did you know I was there?" I stepped out into the moonlight as the man turned around to face me with a smirk on his face.

"_They_ told me," he replied as he looked me up and down.

"They?" Was I going to get a simple answer at_ all_ from him?

"The shadows. That's my ability," his… _ability_? "But yours, wow, yours is on another level all together." You don't think? Wow, we have a genius here! "Oh… Troublesome, are you the one from the legend? **The Weapon**?" Hmm, I wonder if he read the same book as I had.

"What if I am?" I had read the book about my destiny, about who, what, I was when I was 16. I had all these weird powers that went off erratically and I didn't understand what was going on. Some lady had found me in the street, screaming as I saw images flash before my eyes. Death, disaster, pain, I felt it all, all alone.

She had told me what was happening, pushed a book into my arms and said she had been looking for me, but it wasn't the right time yet. She said when the time came I would know, but for now I must embrace my destiny.

"I think I am meant to help you…" He trailed off I am guessing because of the look of utter disbelief on my face.

"How could _you_ possibly help _me_?" And really, how could he? I can tell the future, I can heal myself, I can teleport, not to mention my speed, agility, intelligence, perfect aim, strength and my excellent use of most, if not all, weapons. Not to sound stuck up, but it's the truth. I am definitely _not_ normal. Everything but, actually.

"I know all about you and your assassinations. You've been hearing things along the grapevine and taking justice into your own hands, haven't you? Doing it for money, am I right?" And before I could answer he was off again. "But you see, I knew all about the people you were to assassinate _before_ you did. Any information in the whole world I know through my shadows. I can help you attack those people _before_ they sin. Do you understand what I am offering?" Hell yes I did understand what he was offering. Stopping them _before_ they attack innocent people, and for money as well, sounded impossible.

"Hn, if you can do it, then sure. But if you double cross me, betray me in any way I will find out and I will kill you, do you understand?" With a smirk he agreed and we have been a team ever since. I suppose you could call him my agent in a way. His name was Shikamaru he later told me. Shikamaru of the Shadows. It had a ring to it, don't you think?

Shadow and S. Those are the names we always called each other unless we were 100% sure that we were alone. Anybody could be listening. And now, 4 years later, the legend of **The** **Weapon** has began. Life will never be the same. My name is Sakura, I have no last name and I cast no shadow. My decision will decide the fate of the world.

No pressure right? I wish.


End file.
